The heart of a lost one
by shortcutenerdygirlsrock1995
Summary: Harley and batmans daughter. Who does she favor? Daddy vigilante or mommy psycho?


who am I ?  
A lost cause in the sea  
My identity is lost in the ocean  
I once was a doctor of lost souls  
But now I am the lost one  
Puppy love has corrupted me  
"real" love Keeps me there  
The laughter lives with the man i love  
But with his laughter someone dies  
I am stuck with a clown  
An evil clown  
That I think is god himself  
Transference is a heavy thing  
Falling in love with your patient  
Is never a good thing  
I pray to myself to lose this love  
Of a man  
The prince of crime  
I think I am stuck with him  
Aphrodite herself is to blame  
He treats me like a doormat  
Maybe I am to blame  
And now I go back to this man  
To help him with his schemes  
But I wish that I could adore  
That hero of the night

Arkham Asylum. A place for the criminally insane since before the great depression. Most of the lunatics that walk these dark and dreary halls are insignificant thugs. They have no other purpose than to follow the orders of a boss, master. Someone to control there every thought and move. There are the few crazies that have made a name for themselves. Joker, Riddler, Killer Croc, Two Face, Scare Crow, Bane, Penguin, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are the main nine that have made a mark in the most treacherous mental hospital in Gotham City and even probably the world.

For all those crazies, there's always a psycho rounder upper. Someone who can handle even the toughest deranged lunatic in Gotham. The Dark Knight himself. Everyone either feared him, wanted to be him, beat him, or be with him. But was Batman this noble vigilante that fought for innocence? Yes and no. He was that but also a man with animalistic needs. His primal hunger consumed him, which was not a problem considering any woman super villain or not, would drop her panties in a second for this masked crusader. There is still one thing the Dark Knight was not. A good father.

My mother had left me with my Aunt Martha right after i was born. She told my Aunt that things were complicated right now but she would explain things when I was old enough to understand. This made my Aunt extremely happy considering she always wanted a child and could never have children. Her ex-husband had left her for that said reason. She was a successful lawyer but she had no one to share her life with and had become a workaholic. She had been alone for nearly three years, lonely as can be so she craved to be able to care for this little bundle of joy. She took time off her career to raise me like her own and made me feel like I was her own biological daughter. i still knew that my mother was out there somewhere. I wondered about my mother for years but didnt let it worry me too much and tried to lead a pretty normal life until that is my 15th birthday. My mom( the mom who took care of me) had went back to work when I was about 7 or 8. Old enough to know how to cook basic things for my self, not burn the house down and to lock the door and not talk to strangers.

When I stepped off the bus that day from school , There was a strange car in the driveway parked next to my moms black honda accord. A nice red ruby convertable. Weird I thought. Most of my mothers coworkers had nice cars but nothing like this red beauty. I walked into the door and my mom yelled, "Sammi come here please. There is someone I need you to meet." I walked into the kitchen to see a bleach blond lady sitting at our table. She wore glasses and her hair up in a tight bun. She looked like one of my moms normal coworkers ; business formal.

" Yes mom?", I asked. The other ladys mouth dropped at what I said.

" She calls you mom now. Really Martha? Shes still my daughter. Im just letting you borrow her damnit!", this weird blond lady shouted at my mom. Wait thats my bio mother.

" Mom what is this all about?"

My Aunt Martha looked up at me with tears in her eyes and said, " Honey, You cant call me Mom anymore. Um, well this is your mother. I'm just Aunt Martha. I'm sorry baby."

"What is going on?" I nearly shouted at both of them. Then I turned towards the blond lady who was supposively my mother " Why the hell are you here. Youve been gone all my life and you decide to show up now? When Im happy have a life and a mom who cares about me? Who the hell are you anyways?"

Then the lady stood up and told me " Hi I am Harleen Quinzel. Everyone calls me your mommy of course. And thats just your Auntie Martha that has been helping me raise you a bit. Come on sweetie Im taking you out for ice cream. We can girly chat on the way there."

What the hell did she think I was 5. I was about to tell her no way in hell when my mom said " Sammi go with her".

"But Mo-"

But I was cut short by her saying," Aunt and your going"

"Ok" I exclaimed grumpily.

" come on sweetheart Ill even buy you two scoops! Wouldnt that make you happy baby cakes?" What was wrong with this woman. She could not seriously talk like this. I couldnt believe my mom was making me go with my mother. All I was thinking heading out the door was that this better be some good damn ice cream to make up for fifteen years.


End file.
